Legends of Dragons
by TheAnril
Summary: A little stories from igneels,grandeeney's and metalicana's life when they were kids...Review! will be Acnologija , The white dragon and the shadow dragon!
1. Igneel

So this is first legend about drangons- ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Igneel<p>

* * *

><p>I turned my back at father which still was angry,why allway me? The fight started Igneel,why he don't punish him? Thinked matalicana at himself sitting on rock before him was dragon king which was looking down at his son. dragons are young and they are very easy to kill and king use his magic to turn them in humans for some time.<p>

''Its enough metalicana,stop acting like human…someone like you should know it! ''He roared making matalicana jump from rock, he looked up and his father, his and igneels and grandeeney's father.

''What did those rat do again? ''Asked voice from tree as acnologija jumped down,he was older but father still see him not grown enough.

''Acnologija I told you to not let them fight,just like you don't fight with them… ''said father looking at his son.

''Yeah yeah,but they aren't usefull for more than fight! Look at him! Does he looks likes like a dragon! Not at all! He and igneel enjoy's human form live! And that's just fuck's! its getting on my nerves! ''Screamed acnologija at metalicana,he too didn't enjoy being in this stupid form but what can he do before his fathers will? He is just a kid,hes only a 17 years old,he looked down again in sign to everyone try to not pay attention,but with acnologija it was impossible.

''just look!'' he hear as tear dropped down his face.

''what is this?'' he said as acnologija grabbed him by his neck and pressed to tree,making metalicana catch for air,metalicana could see evil,happy and at the same discusted grin on acnologija's face.

''its called tears! You hear it!'' acnologija screamed at him as he hated humans,he thinked that they are those thing which really don't deserve to live.

''tears?'' I said to myself and acnologija squeezed my neck.

''YEAH, TEARS! AND THEY CAME ONLY WHEN YOU ARE CRYING! AND WHEN YOU ARE CRYING YOU ARE HUMAN!'' he said and throw me down.I was about to hit hard but someone catch by hand stopping me from it.I looked up at igneel which looked angry and father very liked for it him.

''Stop this acnologija,you will not get anything from this!'' he said but his voice sounded more like roar,he was one of most powerfull of us.

''Why should I? He acts like human and that is thing which we should't do! Isn't it,dear little Brother igneel?'' he said his voice sounded playfull.

''should't?'' said ingeel as father was watching him closely,he allways see in igneel smart and good dragon.

''Yeah,should't!'' repieded acnologija.

''I think that is stupid.'' said with very calm voice igneel and it fly like knife at acnologija.

''wha? You mean you prefer humans than your siblings? Your true nature and family?'' said acnologija.

''no,I didn't mean it. I hadn't seen humans ever,just know something what telled me my mother,but even from it I can tell that they deserve to live and have choise!''

''what choise?'' said getting angry acnologija.

''choise of freedom! They have much more than we! And if I ever would be able to chose I would prefer to be a human! So having emotions and feeling don't makes us weaker or different! If metalicana had droped a tear,and what? Is this your true problem acnologija! Why do you hate humans?'' he asked and acnologija turned away.

''because...because they are just humans! Just worms! Insects which is far away from me!'' he said and walked away in forest,father was watching igneels face very closely and a smile appeared on his face.

''its good that you are that kind of person,igneel...'' he said and turned to fly.

''where are you going this time?'' asked igneel.

''don't worry I will come back to take of my magic,by that time take care of others...'' he said and fly up disappearing between clouds,igneel watched father leaving then hears something and turned.

BOOOOOOM

Igneel fly at tree hitting his head hard and feeling that someone had just kicked him at his face.

''hei for what was that?'' he said angry at metalicana which did it.

''because I had never asked you to save me!'' he said and they started to fight.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and write a review if you like more about it!<p> 


	2. Grandeeney

Thanks to kishimoto? For review!

So Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Grandeeney<p>

* * *

><p>''DAMN EMBER!''<p>

'' SCRAP METAL!''

screame on each other igneel and metalicana as they looked more like gray and natsu as they where wave of wind fly to them and throw them up In air.

''I told you guys that when Im reading book don't get on my nerves!'' said walking from forest grendeeney,she was powerfull,she could easy control her powers in human form.

''It was him!'' they said both in same taked a bretah and looked down then waved with her hands up.

''Listen one more time and I will not play!'' she said laudly at them as her magic disappeared and they fall down on they faces.

''HEI ITS HURTS!''(metalicana)

''WHY DID YOU DO THAT?''(igneel)

''ups, I thinked you can lend normaly after two years of training…but I was mistaken…'' she said and sit down taking book from her mother,igneel see strange sign and that all book was writed by it,so he sit next to her and asked.

''what means those signs?'' asked he pointing at it ,while metalicana run somewhere happy talking to himself.

''I don't know.'' She said simple at igneel as his face turned white for second thinking how is possible to read a book when you don't know which language it writed, metalicana run to them with his hands full of metal things,he sit and started eating it.

''wha…ts…arrre…uoy…you…rea….ddinnng?'' he said eating his fod.

''DON'T TALK WITH FULL MOUTH!'' screamed at him angry grandeeney as she hit him at his head with her book,he her fly and hit at igneel then they both hit at tree.

''It..hhh...uurts!'' he said still with fullmouth,igneel put his right hand on his headback where he hurted it.

''grandeeney you get this book from your mom?'' asked igneel as she shut her mouth,she then squeezed her hand thinking about something and looked at book.

''yes,its from my mom…now…now father said that…that she is missing…'' she said as tear dropped down her didn't say anything as metalicana stopped eating.

''what does it mean?'' asked metalicana making her angry.

''THAT MEANS SHE DISAPPEARED IDIOT!'' she screamed at metalicana then sit down and started cry,metalicana and igneel just looked at each other and sit next to her.

''it isn't that bad! You still have father and us!'' said smiling at her metalicana trying to do anything to stop her crying didn't like seeing anyone like that.

''isn't? of course,it isn't she is just missing for last ten years…'' she said and one more tear fall down her gaved to metalicana evil mine in sign to not say anything familiar more to they surprise she stopped crying and stand up.

''OKAY IDIOTS! LISTEN NOW,I DON'T CARE IS SHE MISSING! SHE IS MY MOM AND I KNOW THAT EVERYTHING TO HER IS ALLRIGHT!'' she said laudly as her demons spirit started to burn.

''you change so fast…'' said metalican and igneel.

''okay lets-''

''hei isn't it my favorite grandeeney? Hows life? Did they found your dead mother?'' asked acnologija laughing from tree, he jumped down and walked to them.

''shes not dead,baka!'' she said making him angry.

''what did you said? You wonna fight?'' he asked as his hand started burn in black didn't answer,just turned to go away.

''metalicana,igneel are you coming?'' she asked walking away.

''she really change fast…'' they whispered and smiled at each get angry and appeared before her and taked her for her hand.

''what is is with you? Did you learned something new?'' he asked as he knew that she is book rat and learns a lot.

''I had learned but its not for fight with you…'' she said getting her hand free , he gaved her deadly glare then he smelled something and fast turned back.

_This smell…its very nice smell…acnologjia smirked at it._

''this smell,grandeeney it-''

''blood…'' she said and see smile on acnologija's face he turned to her.

''I think for now I will leave you…'' he said and disappeared.

''from where is it?'' asked metalicana smelling it.

''its from village which Is near here,its burning…'' she said and started running to that and metalicana didn't know what to do.

''are you coming?'' she asked looking back at them.

* * *

><p>So do you wonna know what will happen next? Please review!<p> 


	3. Metalicana

So Enjoy! and I wonna to write in this style! I had read a lot good stories writed like that!

* * *

><p>Metalicana<p>

* * *

><p>''are you coming?'' asked grandeeney looking back at them.<p>

''but if they will get who we are...'' said metalicana thinking.

''and we can't get involved in humans problems!'' said igneel.

''then don't get in way!'' she said run to igneel and metalicana , who stood there for a few more moments metalicana hear people shouting for help and squeezed his hand then started walk to village.

''where are you going?'' asked igneel.

''to bring back grandeeney,or I will get from father...'' he said running to village,igneel smiled and run after him.

* * *

><p>''Help! please someone!'' said some woman as she staned before burning house.<p>

''what happen?'' asked young girl as she run out from forest.

''no no , you will not be able to save my baby! hes in home still!'' (I allways don't get why mom's leave they childer in burning home?)

'' no I will! I have to-'' said grandeeney as something red flashed before her running first in home. she managed see igneel going there. she turned in other side as a few people started scream because one of home's roof started to fall and was abput to crush them but to they surprise little but inhuman strong boy with red eyes appeared and catched the roof letting people to escape. light smile appeared on grandeeney's face as she was happy.

* * *

><p>''damn it...its not usual fire...its a dark one...'' muttering igneel walking throw fire flames. its wasn't like they we're hurting him , but deep presence of dark magic was here. he focused on child's cry which he heard near. as he run throw a few more room , fire get bigger not letting him pass. he get angry and waved with right hand making fire get out of the way , ha fast run taking baby in his hand and try find a way out from here , to his sucess smell of fresh air was in that direction as he fast run allready to collapsing home. he jumped out from third floor landing on his foot's rudely , even if it hurted a bit he didn't bother about it , but gived the child to him mother.<p>

''My boy! thank god your allright!'' she said happy kissing her child and crying from happinees. igneel looked at his left arm as his skin was a little burned but nothing more. he turned at grendeeney waitning her to said big thank you for this but she as allways was cold and serious. but she was looking at him with smile of happiness , she then turned as she see one child boy injuried in leg and walked as people just watched. they didn't used magic so couldn't help him.

''I can help with it...'' she said as she put her hand on injurie of boy and it shined with light blue colour. people watched shoked as how can such a little girl use that kind of magic. one of them immediately undertand who she was as he taked a stick and was about to hit her but igneel walked before with angry look.

''It them! The Monster's!'' he screamed as people taked a few steps away only child which she healed and his mother was still near ,her face didn't changed as she watched grendeeney.

''She really is child of Devil! it was them because of who everything started!'' started talking people as metalicana finally walked to igneel watching angry people.

''what's they problem?'' he asked.

''they know... grandeeney we need to-''

''Im finished. the bone now is comppletely healed , while other was lucky to get any smoke in his lungs...'' said grandeeney as mother hugged her crying childer. she then turned at grendeeney with thankfull face.

''vey thank you young girl...'' she just said and looked at her burned home back. other people taked stick and everything what was near and started throwing it at grandeeney , igneel and metalicana - especially at him.

''Damn it! we saved your live's and its how you say thank you!'' he screamed angry as he get one more hit from stick by his head. after a few more minutes of running they we're on they forest and stopped. grandeeney looked sad as it maked metalicana angry like crazy.

''DAMN IT GRANDEENEY! WE GET YOUR ASS'ES THERE! WE SAVED THEM! AND YOU STILL ARE UNHAPPY!'' he screamed angry as igneel gaved him dangerous look and he stopped.

''that fire...it wasn't normal fire...wasn't it , igneel?'' she asked not paying to much attention at metalicana.

''no...it was work of powerfull human...'' he said thinking who it might be.

* * *

><p>somewhere near forest...<p>

acnologija was walking after he didn't find anything fun to him.

_damn grandeeney and others...they allways ruins the fun... he thinked as he smelled someone near. he immediately turned back seeing strange kid. he had black hair as his eyes where shining with red. his hand we're in blood as he was gazing at acnologija.__he get annoyed and said turing away.  
><em>

''kid , better get lost! you don't know with who are you-'' he said as black magic surounded him trying to kill but he waved with hand making it to disappear. he watched the magic as his eyes get back at kid.

''from we're you know magic of death?'' asked acnologija as he knew very well that normal humans can't learn it. it was his favorite and the best power - to kill! destroy everything and everyone who are nothing to him. kid watched acnologija as he get angry and walked to him taking him for his clothes up.

''listen I don't care who you are but if you think that attacking on me is nothing then you-'' was all what he said as black magic surrounded him again this time starting to kill him from inside. acnologija immediately feeled his body getting weak as he throw boy at tree and cloud around him disappeared. he watched as child standed up again. what and monster was he?

''who...who the hell are you!'' he speaked hard still catching for his breath. boy watched him with some sad look. his eyes now we'ren't red but black.

''My name is Zeref...and I don't know...'' he simply said as acnologija standed up watching him.

''so you have magic of death? its it ironic? to you a human have power to take life away!'' said acnologija laughing as eyes again shined with red but boy holded for his head falling on his knee's.

''no! no more red! I don't wonna! Why are humans so weak and stupid!'' he shouted , acnologija turned and stared walking away. he then stopped and get back to crying child.

''listen I have a good idea...'' said acnologija with evil smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Review! and in here will be drangons of : Sting and Rogue!<p>

Review!


End file.
